Power Rangers Olympian Force
by Spidey-Cents
Summary: The Titans have been freed and plan to destroy Earth. Chiron the centaur puts a team together of demigods to stop them. They are the Power Rangers Olympian Force!


**Power Rangers Olympian Force**

Episode 1: Unlock the Demigod part 1

Prologue: Centuries ago, the Titans rose from Tartarus after an eon of imprisonment. They charged towards Mt. Olympus, home of the gods, for revenge. But the gods' children used their powers to create a new seal. But their demigod souls were tied to the beliefs of the Greek gods. When religious belief flew to Rome, Egypt, and Jerusalem, and other places of worship, the demigods held the seal with sheer willpower. But the seal is finally broken. The titans are free, and plan to destroy Earth to lure the gods to their doom! Only one team of heroes stands in their way, they are the Power Rangers Olympian Force!

Olympia Hill High School- just before 1st period

Justin looked around at his new school. He sighed- why'd his mom decide to join the Air Force? Probably because she claimed it made her feel closer to his dad. You mean the dad who abandoned us when I was two? Justin wanted to ask. His step-dad was practically his father. They hung out, had movie nights, stayed up all night outside the video games store for the newest console, built Lego sets in the basement, just so his step-brother could play King Kong. But his mom decided she loved her job, and so they were relocated everywhere in the country. Justin tried to make friends, but what was the point if you left before six months were up? So Justin stopped trying. Kids knew him as that quiet kid with the stupid red hoodie.

His daydreaming got interrupted when he ran into a brick wall of a boy.

"Hey!" the kid yelled, "watch where you're going, four-eyes!"

Justin stared him down from beneath his hood. He hated that no one else wore glasses.

"Hey man, it was an accident!" he protested.

Yeah, sure it was," the big kid retorted, "and it'll be an 'accident' when I crush your head in!"

"Hey, dude, leave him alone," another kid said. He had black hair and a blue polo shirt. His eyes were green, then blue, then green again, like they couldn't decide their color. "It wasn't on purpose."

"Don't you mean 'porpoise', fish boy?" the bully said to many giggles.

"Chris, leave them alone," a girl said. Her long blonde hair and multicolored eyes made Justin weak in the knees. And it seemed to have that effect on _**all**_ the boys.

Even Chris seem to be affected, "ok" he said dreamily, then he snapped out of whatever it was, "once I crush them!"

He came in with a big swing at Justin, but he hit 'fish boy' instead, sending him flying into the lockers.

The girl looked shocked. "Nick!" she yelled as she went to his side, "are you ok?"

Nick groaned as he sat up,"ow…." He rubbed the back of his head, "except for a big bruise, I'm fine."

Justin was annoyed. "Look, I may be new here, but you don't do that to people anywhere!"

"And…?" Chris asked.

"You shouldn't have done that," Justin answered.

"Oh yeah!?" Chris yelled as he charged at Justin. Justin sidestepped almost superhumanly. "Wha?!" Chris cried in surprise, "n-n-no one m-m-moves t-t-t-that f-fast!"

"He does, obviously," the girl said as she faced him, "jerk." She did a whirlwind kick, knocking Chris off his feet.

Chris was on the ground, KO'd, with Justin stuck under him. The girl helped him up.

"The name's Vivi," Vivi (pronounced Vivy, different spelling) said.

"Justin," he replied as he pulled his hood back over his head and strolled away, "thanks, by the way," he said over his shoulder.

Great, Justin thought, not even 1st period and I have a fight; today's going to be a looooong day.

(Cue Theme) (Rap style part)

_Eons ago underground_

_Titans were lurking around _(show titans)

_When they broke free_

_The greatest heroes came to be!_

(Light shines)

(Justin shown and then the Red Ranger)

(Dino Charge style part)

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Here comes the greatest force!_

(Nick shown, then Blue Ranger)

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Using up an ancient source!_

(Miya shown, then Yellow Ranger)

_Go Go Power Rangers, Olympian Force Power Rangers!_

(Reenter rap)

_Gathering light and dark_

(Shows Paul and then Black Ranger)

_Lit a great fighting spark!_

(VIvi shown, then Pink Ranger)

(Dino Charge style again)

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

(Zord combining sequence)

_Here comes the greatest force!_

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Using up an ancient source!_

_Go GO Power Rangers, Olympian Force Power Rangers!_

(Logo shown, classic Power Rangers logo with Olympian Force under it)

_Power Rangers Olympian Force!_

(End theme)

-In a secret base underground-

"Atlas!" Kronos yelled, "Where is that muscle-bound fool?"

"Right here, brother, I mean sire."

"Are the Harpies ready to attack the humans?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are our siblings ready?"

"Yes, my king"

"Have you figured out where Rhea is? Where is my wife?"

"We… don't know, sire, she wasn't locked up with us…" Atlas explained.

"Well, find her, you numbskull!" Kronos roared as he bopped Atlas on the head.

"Yes, sire, right away, sire," Atlas said as he ran out, "and I'm not a numbskull," he muttered, "because that really hurt!"

"Chiron," Kronos whispered, "what are you planning, my son?"

-In a cave inside the namesake of Olympia Hill-

"Pan? Where did you run off to?" Chiron yelled. The centaur sighed, for a god of the wild Pan sure got lost a lot. Chiron was thousands of years old, but his upper, human half looked only 30, with long blond hair and a beard-goatee combo. His horse half was a mighty white stallion.

As Chiron peeked behind the main computer, Pan charged at him, leaped over him, and bleated in Chiron's ear.

"Pan!" Chiron yelled, "Please!"

"Sorry," the satyr god of the wild said, "I just enjoy scaring people!"

"So I noticed," Chiron remarked.

Pan was about to respond when the main computer went off. Pan rushed to it, clicking a few buttons, and looked startled at Chiron.

"The seal has broken!"

Chiron looked alarmed, "we have only one hope, we must find those certain…"

"Don't say it, please don't say it," Pan yelled as he covered his ears.

"…teenagers!" Chiron finished.

"I was afraid you would say that!" Pan said as he clicked some more buttons, "searching the general area now for Demigod DNA!"

-Olympia Hill high school, 5th period, lunch in the café-

Nick sighed. His head still ached from slamming into the lockers, but he did learn that Vivi knew he existed. Every boy looked at Vivi and thought they should go talk to her…and get to know her…and get in line behind all the jocks, nerds, heck even male teachers stared at her.

Nick grabbed a lunch tray and got a 'chef's surprise'. The surprise was that it actually looked like food. He went and sat next to Paul, who had his hood up to hide the ear buds he was wearing.

"Hey," Paul said without looking away from his chocolate pudding. How he did that, Nick never knew. Justin, the new kid, came and sat on Nick's left.

"Hey," they both said at the same time.

A girl in a yellow belly shirt came over. "Nick, who's this?"

"Justin meet Miya, Miya meet Justin." The two shook hands.

Miya sat down across from the boys. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just got hit into the lockers by Chris, and then had pop quizzes in Science, Social Studies, and English!" Nick said.

"I know, I'm in all your classes, remember?" Miya asked, "How do you think you did?"

"Terrible," Nick said

"Horrible," Paul said

"Great and I wasn't even supposed to take it!" Justin announced.

Nick and Paul glared at Justin, "show-off" they both said.

Miya smiled, "I aced all three!"

"Of course you did," Nick said, "You have the best grades in the school district!"

"Maybe the state," Paul added.

"Aw…shucks guys" Miya joked, "I had no idea I was that good!"

"Nope," Vivi said as she sat on the right of Miya, "you're better."

Miya and Vivi hugged.

"Wait, you guys are friends?" Justin asked.

"Thanks for playing, Justin!" Miya said between giggles from her and Vivi.

The whole group laughed.

The windows shattered suddenly.

These…things came swooping in. They looked like women-bird humanoids. When they landed on the table, their wings became hands with claws. They were covered in green feathers, with no need for clothes.

"We smell Demigods!" one shrieked. Her voice was scratchy and full of bird sounds.

All the kids got up and ran to the doors, Chris in the lead of the pack. Some of the bird things had their arms transformed to wings, and they glided to block the exits.

"No one leaves!" the one who looked like the leader yelled.

The teachers on lunch duty proceeded to scream and dive onto the stage. They crawled behind the curtains and hid.

"All students line up!"

All the students but the five obeyed.

"Harpies! Attack the stragglers to show the others what happens to people who don't obey us!" the leader commanded.

The 'harpies' attacked.

Justin punched a harpy in the face and leaned back to dodge two punches. He turned it into a back hand spring, kicking those harpies in the face. He then did a backflip and turned it into a split, bonking two more harpies on the head.

Nick grabbed his lunch tray, half his lunch still on it, and hurled it at a harpy, blinding it. He grabbed the pile of clean trays, and threw them like ninja stars. The harpies fell under the blows.

Paul pulled out his iPod, started a new playlist, cranked up the volume, and set to work. He ran across the tables, hopping from one to the next like a jackrabbit, kicking harpies along the way.

Miya charged at and flipped over the harpies. The harpies that tried to grab her all fell into a giant dog-pile.

"Too slow!" she taunted as she flew over them

Vivi was doing flip kicks and whirlwind kicks and just plain old kicks.

"They are too strong!" one of the remaining harpies said.

"Use your claws, you idiots!" the leader yelled.

One by one, each of the five fell. Nick ran out of trays, Paul ran out of tables. Miya and Vivi slowed down, and Justin couldn't get out of his split fast enough. They were all sitting ducks for the harpies' claws.

Just before they were sliced to mincemeat, they were surrounded in a flash of blinding colored light.

-Cave inside Olympia Hill-

"The teleporter worked!" Pan yelled.

The teenagers were lying in a small pile. When Justin woke up, he found himself lying on top of Vivi. He jumped away, his face as red as his sweatshirt. The others woke up, all embarrassed by being so close to the other sex.

Justin was the first to speak, "guys," he said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Nick groaned, "two times in one day I've been lying on the ground."

"Where are we?" Vivi asked as she looked around.

"A good question…" Chiron said as he galloped in front of them, "this is my home!"

"Is this… a cave carved into Olympia Hill?" Miya asked.

"Very good, Miya!" Chiron said, "Your mother would be very proud of your intellect!"

"I hate to break it to you, sir, but my mother is dead," Miya explained grimly.

"Don't be ridiculous, gods do not die," Chiron said matter-of-factly.

"God?" the five asked.

"No, gods, plural" Chiron explained.

"Yo, horse man! You're crazy!" Paul yelled, "I'm flipping atheist, dude. God or gods aren't real!"

"Then how do you explain how man came to be? How did they obtain fire? Who made the women? Science?" Chiron quizzed.

"I…uh…uuuhhh…" Paul stammered.

"I thought as much"

"So, are you a god?" Nick asked.

"I may be immortal, but I am just a centaur."

"Do you have a name?" Vivi asked

"Of course, everyone has a name," Chiron said, "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, and this is my assistant, Pan, satyr god of the wild." Pan waved.

The five looked panicked as a red alarm went off.

"Pan!" Chiron ordered.

"On it!"

"So why did we," Justin gestured to the room, "get here?"

"Yeah!" Paul asked, "why only us? You could have saved everyone else as well!"

"The harpies weren't looking for them, they were looking for you!"

"Us?" all five of them asked.

"They said they were looking for 'datagods' or something," Justin said.

"Demigods," Chiron corrected.

"Excuse me? Most adults I know don't use that type of language!" Vivi yelled.

"No, no, demigods," Chiron explained, "half human and half god, like Hercules and Jason."

"And we're demigods?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Chiron answered, "and some of the most powerful I've seen in a long time."

"There is a story I must share, but I will tell it another day," Chiron said.

Pan came forward with an ancient box. He blew off dust and opened it. Bright colors glowed out of it. Inside were rectangular wristwatches looking things. Each had a colored gem that had let off the light. Chiron pulled the one with the pink gem on it out and walked over to Vivi.

"Vivi, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. You have a special skill of making great bonds with others and how to work with others. You will become the Pink Olympian Ranger and use the fish zord, as well as the power of nature." Vivi held the watch out in front of her in awe.

Chiron grabbed the one with the yellow gem. "Miya, daughter of Athena. You have great intelligence and the ability to make great strategy. Use the element of wind and the owl zord to become the Yellow Olympian Ranger." Miya took her watch.

"Paul, son of Hades, god of death and darkness. You do not have evil in your heart, but you are manipulative and stealthy. Become the Black Olympian Ranger and fight using the shadows and Cerberus zord." Paul took his watch and stood there, still skeptical of the whole "god" thing.

"Nick, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. You are cool and collected, but you tend to explode when pressured. Wield the power of water as the Blue Olympian Ranger as well as the horse zord." Nick grabbed the watch eagerly.

"Justin, son of Zeus, lord of lightning and king of the gods. You are stubborn but fair, and could turn out to be a great leader of this team as the Red Olympian Ranger, using the eagle zord and power of lightning.

Justin hesitated, "I-I'm not a leader," he said, "I don't work well with others."

"You will be in time, take the morpher, and save the world!"

Pan bleated, "Harpy activity in the park!"

"Go rangers!" Chiron yelled, "Follow your instincts, believe in yourselves, and may the power protect you!"

The new rangers stood in a line and teleported to the park.

-Next time on Power Rangers Olympian Force-

The rangers come to terms with their powers, responsibilities and what happened to the first Olympian Force team.

Also: The history of the Morphing Grid and the Rangers revealed!


End file.
